Kiss Away Tears
by Leasha Orton
Summary: Alicia was new in the WWE. She fell really hard for Randy Orton. Everything changed all the sudden with one night and one mistake. What happens when Randy finds out? What kind of problems are going to arise from what happened?
1. The Meeting

Alicia just stood there and looked at the door.

"Go inside already." Mark told her.

Alicia opened the arena doors and went inside. Mark followed her.

"Well we should probably find Eric Bischoff." Mark exclaimed. "Yeah Let's Go!" Alicia said. 

Just then a tall grey haired man walked up to them.

"Hi Mark. Nice to see you again. You must be Alicia. Nice to finally meet you." said the man. "Thanks Eric. It's nice to meet you too." said Alicia."Well let me take you guys to your lockeroom." said Eric.

They followed him. As they were walking they ran into Chris Beniot.

"Hey Chris! This is Mark and Alicia. They are the ones I have been telling you about." said Eric. "Hi my names Chris but I'm sure you already knew that. Do you guys want to go meet the others?" asked Chris. Mark looked at him and said, "No, I need to get ready for my first match tonight." "Okay. Do you want to go?" Chris asked Alicia. "Yeah sure." she replied. "Sorry I have to go meet with people. I will see you later." said Eric. "Okay! Bye Eric." said Mark.

Alicia and Chris walked down the hall. They went and knocked on Evolution's lockeroom door. Ric Flair answered.

"Hey Chris!" he said. "This is Alicia. The one that Bischoff talked about." said Chris. "Oh yea. Nice to meet you. Come in." Flair said. "Wow! It's really big in here." Alicia said looking around. "Yeah! I like it that way." she heard a familar voice say. "This is Triple H but I'm sure you already knew that." Flair said. "Welcome to the WWE. Hopefully we can work together soon." said Triple H. "Yeah well we have more people to see. Goodbye!" said Chris as they were leaving.

"So who are you most excited about meeting?" Chris asked her when they were walking. "Well..." she started to say just as she heard a voice. "Hey Chris! Who is this?" she heard the really familar voice say. Then she turned around as Chris replied, "This is Alica."

She saw the face of fer favorite wrestler right in front of her.

"Oh yeah I remember. Well Alicia welcome to the WWE. I'm sure you already know who I am." he said.

"Randy Orton...yea I know who you are." Alicia said acting confident but inside very nervous.

He grabs her hand and kisses it.

"I hope we get to work together soon." Randy said.

Chris just rolled his eyes and asked, "Do you just want to show her around?"

"Sure if it's not too bad for you." Randy replied.

Chris pulls him aside and says, "Randy I swear if you try anything on her I will have you in the Crossface so fast you won't know what hit you."

"I won't. She's really sweet. I can tell. Goodbye Chris." Randy said as Chris walked away.

"Well let's go walk around." Randy said.

Alicia just stared into his eyes and felt a feeling wash over her that she hasn't felt in a long time.


	2. Welcome to the WWE

Alicia and Randy walked around for a while meeting the other guys. She was so excited being around Randy that she didn't care about anything else.

All the sudden Mark came over and said, "Hey I have a match at the begining of the show. You have to be there with me. Get away from Randy and let's go." "Okay! Bye Randy I will talk to you later." Alicia said. "Okay see ya later." Randy replied as Alicia and Mark walked away.

They went to get ready for Mark's match with Chris Beniot.

As they were walking out Alicia looked at Mark and said, "Watch out for the Crippler Crossface!" "I know I have been in it before." Mark said. "Not from Chris Beniot you haven't." said Alicia laughing. "Shut up and let's go!" Mark yelled.

As they walked to the ring they heard Lilian Gracia say, "This match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first from Penfield, Pennsylvania weighing at 298 pounds being accompained by Leasha...Blue Lighting. His opponent from Atlanta, Georgia weighing 220 pounds...Chris Beniot"

When Beniot got into the ring Mark just stared at him. Then they locked up. Mark picked up Chris and gave him a back body drop. After 20 minutes they were warn out. Chris had enough strength to pick Mark up for 3 German Suplexes. Chris went for the pin but Mark kicked out at 2. Alicia went to get a chair. She threw it into the ring just as Mark picked up Chris and threw him over the ropes. Mark went out and began punching Chris. He then threw him back into the ring. As Alicia was distracting the ref Mark hit Chris with the chair. Mark went for the pin but Chris kicked out at 2. Mark couldn't believe it. He went over to argue with the ref. Just then Chris grabbed Mark's knee and knocked him to the mat. Chris went for the Crippler Crossface but Mark was fighting it.

"Mark!" yelled Alicia.

Chris finally got the Crossface on Mark. Mark tried to get to the ropes. After a couple minutes the pain was so intense that he had to tap out.

"And your winner...Chris Beniot!" Lilian Garcia said into the mic.

All the sudden Randy Orton runs to the ring. He waits until Mark tries to get up and gives him the RKO. Alicia just stood there stunned. She looked at him with a mean look. Then she wondered why he would do that to Mark. She then realized that It was part of his character to be mean and do that.

Then she heard Randy say to Mark, "Welcome to the WWE, Rookie!"

Then Randy got out of the ring and looked at Beniot with a positve look. Alicia walked over to Mark just as Randy and Chris were walking up the ramp.

"Are you okay?" Alicia asked with a concering look on her face. "Yeah but your man is going to pay." Mark replied.

Alicia just looked at him and then proceded to help him up. She helped him out of the ring and up the ramp.


	3. Payback

As Alicia was helping Mark to the back Chris Jericho came over.

"Hey Mark that was a great match. I was pulling for you." Jericho said to Mark. "Thanks that means a lot. But do you have any idea why I got the RKO?" Mark asked. "Well it was just a welcome to the company thing." said Jericho. "Well it fucking hurt." yelled Mark. "Well what are you going to do about it? You have to make a name for yourself. You have to make an impact. By the way I want you two as guests on the Highlight Reel next week." Chris Jericho said. "Okay I can't wait." Alicia said.

Alicia helped Mark into the lockeroom and told Mark she was going to take a walk. She ran into Shelton Benjamin.

"Hey Alicia. How are you? Is everyone treating you okay?" he asked. "Yeah! Ah...I seen you were talking to Randy ealier. Are you guys good friends?" Alicia asked. "Yeah I guess. Why?" Shelton asked. "Well I was just wondering if he has a girlfriend and if he said anything about me?" Alicia wondered. "No he doesn't have a girlfriend and yes he did say something about you." Shelton explained. "Woa...wait! What did he say?" Alicia asked as her heart was racing. "He said he met you and your really sweet. But he doesn't want to go out with you right now. He said he wants to get to know you. Also he said that there was something about you that made him think he possibly be in love." Shelton said. "Oh my god! Thanks!" Alicia said as she ran back to the lockeroom.

She walked in and Mark wasn't there.

"Hmmmm...I wonder where he is?" she said to herself.

She happens to look up at the television. Randy Orton had a match against Batista for the World Heavyweight Championship. As she was watching the match she was impressed how Randy was handling against the champion. All the sudden Mark runs down to the ring. The ref was knocked out so Mark grabbed a chair and hit Randy in the back of the head. Alicia knew that Mark was pissed off because of what Randy did ealier.

She screamed the first thing that came to her mind, "Oh my god!"

Mark then got out of the way. Batista went for the pin. The ref regained himself and counted to 3. Batista remained the World Heavyweight Champion. Mark went and grabbed a mic as Randy was lying on the mat.

"I might be new but payback's a bitch. Don't mess with me." He yelled in Randy's face.

Then he left the ring. He got to the back and Alicia was waiting for him.

"What the hell were you doing?"Alicia yelled. "He should have never messed with me." he said. "Okay mister big talker. It was a welcome. Chill out!" yelled Alicia as they were getting ready to leave the arena.


	4. Highlight Reel Heaven

Chapter 4 - Highlight Reel Heaven

The next week they were in St. Louis, Missouri. It was Randy Orton's hometown. The show opened up with Chris Jericho's Highlight Reel.

"Hello St. Louis. Tonight I have two special guests. Our two newest superstars Blue Lightning and Leasha." Chris said as Mark and Alicia make their way to the ring. "Welcome to the Highlight Reel. First I want to go back to what happened last week on Raw. Let's go to the expensive Jeritron 5000. Role the footage assclowns!" Chris said.

They watched the clip of Mark's match and then when he interferred with Randy's match.

"So Mark what do you have to say?" Chris asked. "I want Orton to get his ass down here and explain why he gave me the RKO." said Mark.

In no time Randy's music hit and he walked to the ring.

"You want to know why I did it? Well all I heard about over the last couple weeks is of this new guy who was gonna be the future of the WWE. Well I couldn't stand it." he yelled. "Woa...so you attacked him because he is new. Wow! I can't believe you had the balls to do that in front of a lady, Randy!" Chris told him. Randy looked at Alicia and said, "Sorry about that...I think I should make it up to you."

He walked over to her and kissed her.

In her head she was thinking, "Wow! I can't believe he kissed me!"

Before she had time to think she pushed him away.

"Get the hell away from me!" Alicia yelled.

Chris Jericho and Mark jumped Randy from behind and started beating the hell out of him as Alicia looked on. After they were done they left the ring. A couple minutes later Randy walks to the back. Alicia was standing there waiting.

"Hey sorry about that. It's my job." Alicia explained. "It's alright I know it is. So how was the kiss?" Randy asked. "Wow! It was wow! I saw fireworks!" Alicia said laughing. "I did too."

Randy said while walking closer to Alicia. She smiled because she knew what he was going to do.

"Ahh...I...Okay you know I like you right?" Randy asked. "Well I could tell...even Shelton told me." Alicia explained. "Wait...what?" yelled Randy. "Haha yeah...anywayz I like you too." Alicia said. He smiled at her. "Well what do you want to do now?" Randy asked. "Well I have to go talk to Bischoff about next weeks show." said Alicia. "Wait before you go." yelled Randy.

Alicia looked at him.

"What?" she asked. "Oh never mind." Randy said. "Okay bye." Alicia said.

Alicia then leaves to go see Eric Bischoff. She walks down the hall with a smile on her face. The thing is she wonders if she's ever going to be with Randy. Sometimes it doesn't seem like it.


	5. Propositions

Chapter 5 - Propositions

Alicia knocks on the door to Eric Bischoff's office.

"Come in." Eric said. Alicia walks in. "So you wanted to see me?" Alicia asked. "Yeah. I think it is time for you to become a wrestler." Eric said. "Wait a second. I can't be a wrestler. I don't have the muscles and stuff to be a wrestler." Alicia replied. "Well neither did Christy Hemme." he told her. "Well that's true." Alicia said. "Well I decided to have a tag team match for you next week." said Eric. "Okay, with who?" Alicia asked. "This is Ayshton." he said. "Hey, well I can't wait to work with you." Alicia said. "Yeah, me too. See ya later." Ayshton said.

Then she left.

"Well so what's the deal with you and Orton?" Eric asked. "Nothing. Why?" Alicia asked. "Well I seen the way he looks at you. I think there should be a rival between him and Mark. Then you could get into it and end up being with Chris Jericho." said Eric. "Wait a second. Why can't I be with Randy?" asked Alicia. "Well he's a heel. If you pick someone that is suitable we can still do the angle." Eric explained. "Well how about Dave Batista?" Alicia asked. "That actually might work since your new and he is the champion." said Eric. "Well I can go talk to Batista." Alicia said.

Then she left. She walked to Batista's lockeroom. She then knocks on the door.

"Hey Alicia." Batista said when he opened the door. "Hey Dave. We need to talk. Bischoff has a new angle." Alicia began to explain. "Let me guess. He wants us to get together?" Batista asked. "Haha. Yeah how did you know?" asked Alicia. "I just figured. Okay that is a good idea. Tonight I have a rematch against Randy Orton. During the match Mark can come down and try to screw over Randy. Randy can RKO Mark and then try to RKO you. I will come in and make the save." Batista told her. "Okay good idea. See you in the ring." said Alicia.

She then leaves to go tell Randy the plan.

"I could never give you the RKO. I...I...think your really sweet." Randy said to Alicia.

She walks over and gives him a kiss.

"I know but Batista will save me before you do." Alicia explained. "That's another thing. I don't want to see you with him." Randy said. "I know but it's only on air." said Alicia. Mark walked over and said to Alicia, "Let's Go!" Alicia looks at Randy. "Wipe that sad look off your face. I love you, too." she said while walking away.

The look on his face was priceless.

"Wow! She loves me too. I can't believe it." he said to himself.

Chris Beniot walks over to Randy.

"I seen you two together. I think you should ask her out." Beniot said. "Really?" asked Randy. "Yeah you to would be perfect together." said Beniot. "What about the Crossface? Remember I can't do anything or you will put me in the Crossface." said Randy. "Okay don't be a smart ass! She loves you just go for it." said Beniot. "I think I will." Randy said before walking away to go to his match.


	6. Raw's Newest Couple

Chapter 6 - Raw's Newest Couple

Alicia and Mark stand backstage and watch Batista's match against Randy Orton. Batista got the spinebuster on Randy.

"When do we get to go down?" Mark asked. "Wait for the RKO on Batista." Alicia said. "Well is actually going to happen?" Mark asked. "Well after the RKO you are going to run down and try to get him in the sharpshooter. He then is going to grab you and get the RKO. I then get up to help you and he grabs me to get ready for the RKO. Batista then grabs him and gives him the Batista Bomb. He then looks at me walks over and we kiss and then he carries me out of the ring." Alicia explained.

All the sudden they look and see the RKO. Mark runs down to the ring as Alicia follows. Mark tries for the sharpshooter but misses. Randy then gets the RKO on Mark. Alicia runs into the ring to help Mark. Randy looks at her, ready for the RKO, and Batista grabs him and picks him up for the Batista Bomb. He then pins him 1...2...3...!

"And your winner and still the World Heavyweight Champion...Batista!" Lilian Garcia said.

Batista then looks at Alicia. Alicia begins to backup because she thinks something bad is going to happen. He grabs her and kisses her. She smiles and the crowd cheers. Batista carries Alicia out of the ring and up the ramp. They go backstage and he puts her down.

"That was fun." Alicia said. "Yeah! Looks like everyone loves you guys." said Randy who was standing behind Alicia. "Hey Randy!" Alicia said giving him a hug. "Did that kiss mean anything to you?" Randy asked. "No but this one will." Alicia said before grabbing Randy and kissing him.

Randy looks at Alicia.

"Wow! That was great." Randy said. "Geez don't make me have to kill the both of you. Randy just ask her to be your girlfriend." Batista said. "Ha! Don't even go there. I found out that he doesn't want to until we get to know each other." said Alicia. "Wait a second...did Shelton tell you that?" Randy asked. "Well...yeah." Alicia said. "Well geez you already told me that you loved me." said Randy. "What?" yelled Batista. "Haha! Don't ask." said Alicia. "Well I'm asking." said Batista. "Well he was just mad because of the angle. I told him to wipe the sad look off his face and that I loved him too." said Alicia. "Aww!" Batista said.

Alicia just looked at him.

"Haha yeah." Alicia said.

Batista then walked off leaving Alicia and Randy alone.

He looked right into her eyes and asked, "So will you be my girlfriend?"

Alicia just looked at him with a surprizing look. She finally looked over at him into his eyes and gave him the answer.


	7. The Doctor is in

The next week Alicia and Randy walked into the arena holding hands. 

"Aww! Lookie lil Randy's got a girlfriend." Triple H laughed.

Randy looks at Alicia.

"Ignore them stupid idiots. Just focus on your match." said Randy. "So how's my lovely girlfriend today?" Batista asked laughing. "Haha...I'm fine." said Alicia. "Am I going down to the ring with you tonight?" asked Batista. "Yeah I think so." Alicia said.

"Wait a second." Eric Bischoff said walking closer to them. "Oh geez here it comes." Randy whispered. "I have gotten a better idea. Instead of you having a match why don't you have a fued with someone. We can have you get jumped backstage and then eventually have a one on one match." said Eric. "Yeah I like that...but with who?" Alicia asked. "Well anyone you want." Eric said. "How about Stacy Keibler. I want to kick her ass." Alicia replied. "Why? Is it because she was messing around with Randy before you?" Batista asked. "Shut up!" yelled Alicia.

Alicia then left with Eric Bischoff and Batista. Randy stayed there and was approached by his best friend Smackdown's John Cena.

"Hey Champ!" said Randy. "Hey was that your women?" Cena asked. "Yeah isn't she beautiful?" Randy asked. "Yeah if we weren't best friends I would be after her." Cena said. "I don't think so. I worked hard to get her." Randy said. " I really doubt that. All you have to do is flash your Randy Orton charm and you could have anyone." said Cena. "Haha. I don't think so but I got everything I need. By the way...what the hell are you doing on Raw?" Randy asked. "Well I came to see the show. It's my home town so I came to visit." replied Cena. "Are you making an appearance?" Randy asked. "Well I don't know. I have to talk to Bischoff." Cena said. "Well talk to you later. Bye." Randy said while walking away.

As Alicia was leaving the lockeroom to get ready for her match she was attacked by Stacey Keibler. She was selling her injuries very good. Even Batista looked pissed when he found her. He then picked her up and took her to the doctor. Mark then had a match against Christian. During the match the ref was knocked out and Tyson Tomko came in the ring to help Christian. After Christian got the Unprettier on Mark the ref counted 1-2-3.

"Wait a minute." Eric Bischoff yelled.

Mark just looks up. Christian was celebrating his win.

"I decided to restart this match due to Tyson Tomko helping Christian. This time it will be a tag team match. It will be Christian and Tyson Tomko verses Blue Lightning and his partner...John Cena!" Eric exclaimed.

The crowd erupted as John Cena walked out with the WWE Championship around his waist.

"Yo Yo Yo Yo! The Champ is here! The Champ is here!" John Cena yelled while walking down the ramp.

The match restarted and in no time thanks to the team work of Mark and Cena they pulled off a victory.

"Cena! Cena! Cena!" the crowd chanted as John Cena stood on the turnbuckle holding the WWE Championship.

Eric Bischoff came out.

"Next week in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania we will have the annual Raw/Smackdown draft." he said as he left.

Alicia was sitting in the back when Randy walked back. "Hey Sweetie! We need to talk." Randy said. "Yeah I know. It's about the draft isn't it?" Alicia asked. "Yeah...just know that no matter what happens I'm still your boyfriend. I still love you." he said as he pulled Alicia closer to him and kissed her as tears began to fall from Alicia's eyes.


	8. The Draft

Everyone from Raw and Smackdown awaited the begining of Raw. Alot of superstars spent time saying goodbye to each other just in case they wouldn't be seeing each other anymore. Eric Bischoff and Teddy Long walked out at the begining of the show. 

"Just to make everything clear titleholders are not eligible for the draft. It means Batista, Chris Jericho, Maven, Simon Dean, and Trish Stratus are staying on Raw." said Eric Bischoff. "It also means John Cena, Rey Mysterio, Eddie Guerrero, Big Show, and Funaki are all staying with Smackdown" said Teddy.

Just then Vice McMahon came out to get the draft started.

"Okay Eric since we flipped a coin before the show, you go first." Vince said. "My 1st draft pick for Raw is...Shawn Michaels." Eric said with confidence.

Then Shawn came out and got his Raw t-shirt.

"My 1st pick for Smackdown is...Randy Orton." Teddy Long said. "What? This can't be happening." Alicia screamed as Randy went out to get his Smackdown shirt. "My 2nd draft pick for Raw is...John Bradshaw Layfield." said Eric.

JBL was flipping out as he walked out to get his shirt.

"My next pick for Smackdown is...Ric Flair." said Teddy.

Everyone backstage laughed except for Triple H and Ric Flair.

"My 3rd draft pick is...Kurt Angle." said Eric.

Kurt seemed happy about going to Raw.

"My next pick is...Eugene." said Teddy.

Eugene waved to the crowd as he came out to get his shirt.

"Well my 4th pick is...Triple H." said Eric.

Everyone backstage laughed even harder. Triple H and Flair went crazy.

"My 4th pick is...Edge." said Teddy.

Edge wasn't happy because he seemed to think Smackdown was second rate to Raw.

"My 5th Raw pick is...Mark Jindrak." said Eric.

Jindrak looked happy to go to Raw as he came and got his t-shirt.

"My 5th pick is...Tazz." said Teddy.

Tazz really didn't care where he went but he did love Smackdown.

"Okay we will take a break before we announce the last picks. There will be a 30 man over the top rope Battle Royal for a number one contender shot at a champion of the winners choosing. Which means if someone on Raw wins he can challenge the Smackdown champion if he wants and vise versa." explained Vince McMahon.

Eric Bischoff just looked at Teddy and they both just looked at Vince.

"We will use the current draft picks." said Vince.

The 1st two wrestlers out were Kurt Angle and Eddie Guerrero. Every 90 seconds a new superstar came out. Kurt Angle and Eddie Guerrero were fighting just as JBL came out. He was followed by:

Rey Mysterio, Shawn Michaels, Edge, Chris Beniot, Big Show, Chris Jericho, Eugene, Shelton Benjamin, Chavo Guerrero, Triple H, Tazz, Mark Jindrak, Orlando Jordan, Kane, Randy Orton, Tyson Tomko, Billy Kidman, Muhammad Hussan, Undertaker, Maven, Danny Basham, Blue Lightning, Ric Flair, Rosey, Luther Reigns, Christian, and Doug Basham.

They were eliminated in this order:

Tomko, C. Guerrero, Edge, Jordan, Danny Basham, Jindrak, Jericho, Hussan, Eugene, Kidman, Big Show, Benjamin, Maven, Rosey, Christian, Tazz, JBL, E. Guerrero, Reigns, Flair, Triple H, Doug Basham, Angle, Blue Lightning, Michaels, Mysterio, Kane, Undertaker...

The last two people in the ring were Randy Orton, who just got traded to Smackdown, and Chris Beniot who was still on Raw. Randy and Chris fought when Batista came out. Randy was distracted and Beniot grabbed him and put him over the top rope.

"And your winner...Chris Beniot!" said Lilian. "Chris you have the choice to stay on Raw and face Batista at Summerslam for the World Heavyweight Championship. Or you can go to Summerslam to face Smackdown's John Cena for the WWE Championship. You can take your time with this decision." said Vince McMahon.

Vince then looks at Eric and Teddy and says, "Okay 5 more draft picks for now." "My number 6 is...Chris Beniot." said Eric smiling. "My number 6 is...Christian." said Teddy. "My 7th pick is...Kane." said Eric. "Well you picked Kane so I am taking his brother...Undertaker." said Teddy. "My 8th pick is...Lita." said Eric. "My number 8 is RVD." said Teddy. "Number 9 is...Shelton Benjamin." said Eric. "My number 9 is...Davari." said Teddy.

Davari began yelling in Arabic.

"My number 10 is the 1st Raw Diva Search Winner...Christy Hemme." yelled Bischoff. "My last pick is...Victoria." said Teddy. "Well thats it for now. They will all be on said Vince.

Randy walked back into the back.

"Baby I'm sorry I tried to win the Battle Royal." he explained. "It's okay. I'm still on Raw. Batista is still here and hopefully Benoit stays." Alicia said while crying.

Randy walked over to her and kissed her right below her eyes.

"What was that for?" Alicia asked. "I want to kiss away all your tears." said Randy. "Aww...baby I love you." Alicia said as Randy grabbed his stuff to leave.

Alicia sat there thinking.

"I love Randy Keith Orton!" Alicia said. "I know he loves you too." John Cena said out of no where. "Holy shit. Where did you come from?" Alicia asked. "Haha. Don't worry Randy still loves you and you guys will be together no matter what." said Cena. "Thanks thats great to know." Alicia replied while walking away.

* * *

I usually dont have to write anything cuz usually ppl love my story. I don't like rude comments on my story. Maybe you should wait til u read the whole story before you judge it. Yeah Alicia and Randy fall in love but something big happens. I hope you all like my story except for some stupid ppl that don't read everything before they decide if they dont like something. My story is almost over so look for the sequel coming soon! 


	9. Smackdown Bound

That Sunday at Backlash, Eric decided not to make Alicia do anything. It was the first day she was without Randy. Batista had a main event match against Kurt Angle but it was a non-title match. Meanwhile Alicia got an email from her friend. 

"Alicia, Hey! It really sucks that I had to go to Smackdown and you are still on Raw. How's Batista doing without me? Randy is a mess. He misses you so much. Teddy decided to have an angle that Randy and I are dating. So on camera you are dating my boyfriend and I am dating yours. Well see you soon. Alwayz, Ember"

She put the computer away just as Batista was walking in.

"Are you as a mess as I am?" Batista asked. "Yeah...I really miss Randy. I got an email from Ember though. They are dating too." said Alicia. "Wow! That's awesome. Well my match is up soon. Let's Go!" said Batista.

As they were walking out Alicia saw that Stacey Keibler was walking out with Kurt.

"Oh bitch is going down." said Alicia. "Do whatever you want just don't cost me the match." Batista told her. "Now making his way to the ring from Washington D.C. weighing at 317 lbs being accompanied by Leasha...The World Heavyweight Champion...Batista." said Lilian Garica.

When Batista came to the ring Alicia went to the opposite side of Stacey. Kurt was beating Batista. He got him by the ropes and Stacey tripped him. While Kurt and Stacey were fighting with the ref Alicia went and got a chair. She went behind Stacey and hit her in the head. Kurt then went out to help her. Batista got out of the ring and got him and put him back into the ring. Stacey finally got up and then distracted the ref yet again. Kurt gave Batista a low blow. He was getting ready for his finisher, The Angle Slam, when Alicia came in the ring with the chair and hit Kurt in the head. He fell to the ground and as he fell Batista fell on top of him. Even though the impact knocked him out Batista still pinned Kurt.

"Yea Batista!" said Alicia.

She went over to hold his hand up. They kissed and left the ring. When Alicia got back she was going to check her email but her phone rang.

"Hello?" Alicia said. "Hey baby. How is everything going?" Randy asked. "Oh hun. I miss you so much." Alicia said. "Well why don't you come to the Smackdown taping on Tuesday." Randy suggested. "Yeah well If I am coming I have to bring Dave to see Ember." said Alicia. "How is Dave doing?" asked Randy. "Well he's okay. It really sucks. We miss you both. I'm sure everything will be fine." said Alicia. "Yeah. Well I got to go get ready for Tuesday. I love you baby. I will see you when you get here. Bye." said Randy. "I love you too." said Alicia.

She hung up the phone to go tell Batista that they were going to go to Smackdown on Tuesday. Alicia and Batista decided to take off that Monday to fly to Charleston, South Carolina to go to the beach and do other things before they had to go to Smackdown the next day.


	10. Night of New Champions

That Tuesday in Charleston they arrived at the taping of Smackdown.

"We will sneak you guys through the back." said one of the security guards.

They snuck Alicia and Batista backstage to see Randy and Ember.

"Hey Ember." Alicia said walking into the dressing room. "Hey Alicia." she replied.

Alicia ran over and hugged Randy.

He held her in his arms and whispered, "I love you."

Batista grabbed Ember and kissed her.

"I missed you." he told her.

They all stayed like that until John Cena came in.

"Hey guys." Cena said. "Hello." Alicia said.

She ran over and gave him a hug.

"Well I'm glad your here. Randy looks alot happier." Cena said. "Haha...Are you defending your title tonight, John?" Alicia asked. "Yeah I'm defending it against..." Cena began to say. "Me!" Randy screamed. "Oh baby that's awesome." said Alicia. "No it's not!" Cena said. "Why?" Alicia and Batista asked at the same time. "Because you'll see tonight." said Cena. "Did ya know we got front seats for tonight?" Batista asked. "Yeah they are right behind Tazz and Michael Cole." Alicia said. "Awesome. Well you better get out there." said Ember.

Alicia kissed Randy and she waited for Batista to kiss Ember so they could leave. They went out to their seats. At the begining of the show Teddy Long came out to say that all of the champions would be defending their titles. The first match was a rematch between Chavo Guerrero and Funaki for the Cruiserweight Championship. After a hard fought battle Chavo got the Gory Bomb on Funaki and won the title from him. Next was the tag team championships. Eddie Guerrero and the Big Show verses Edge and Christian. While Big Show was knocked out of the ring Edge and Christian got the Conchairto on Eddie. Edge pinned him.

"The New WWE Tag Team Champions..."Edge and Christian." said the announcer.

The next match was Rey Mysterio verses The Hurricane for the United States title. Even though Rey got the 619 it wasn't enough to beat Hurricane who got his finisher The Eye of the Hurricane on Rey. The Hurricane won the U.S. Title from Mysterio. The final match that night was John Cena verses Randy Orton for the WWE Title.

"Look I see a pattern. Do you think?" Alicia asked Batista. "Well it could be." Batista said. "Making his way to the ring from St. Louis, Missouri weighing at 245 lbs being accompained by Ayshton...Randy Orton. Now making his way to the ring from West Newbury, Massachusetts weighing at 240 lbs The WWE Champion...John Cena." said the announcer.

The crowd erupted in cheers. Randy and Cena just looked at each other. They locked up. Randy and Cena were fighting for 20 minutes there were a few close calls but nothing much. John threw Randy into the turnbuckle. He picked him up for the spinebuster. He began to pump up his shoes to get ready for his finisher the FU. He picked up Randy and went to try the FU. Randy then countered the move and went right into the RKO. He pinned him 1-2-3.

"And the new WWE Champion...Randy Orton!" said the announcer. "Oh my god! I don't believe it!" Alicia said to Dave. "Wow!" Dave said.

They asked the security guards if they could jump over the barrier to see Randy and Ember.

"Baby, I'm so proud of you I can't believe your the champion." said Alicia giving him a hug. "Yeah man. Congrats." said Dave. Alicia ran over to John and said, "I'm sorry John. I still love you." She gave him a hug. "We have a break until Monday! Yay!" said Alicia.

Then Randy wrapped his arms around her as Dave did with Ember and they left.


	11. 1 Match down

* * *

Monday Alicia and Dave walked into the arena. 

"I can't believe Randy is the champion." said Dave. "Yeah I know." said Alicia.

Eric Bischoff seen Alicia and Dave. He walked over to them.

"Alicia wait a second." Eric yelled. "Haha. Your screwed." said Dave. "Shut up Dave! Yes Eric." said Alicia. "Do you want a match against Stacey Keibler tonight?" asked Eric. "Yeah but only if I can have a women's title shot at Vengeance?" asked Alicia. "Yes you can." Eric said. "Okay thanks." Alicia said.

Eric then walked away.

"Well do you need me for your match?" Batista asked. "Yeah probably because I'm sure that slut will have Kurt Angle with her." said Alicia. "Okay I will be there." said Batista.

They walked around for a while until Alicia had to get ready for her match.

"Making her way to the ring from Baltimore, Maryland being accompanied by Kurt Angle...Stacey Keibler." Lilian said.

Alicia stood there and stared at Stacey. She knew she had to beat her to really impress the boss. Alicia walked over by Stacey.

Stacey looked at her and said, "Slap me! Come on I know you want to." "Yeah I do but this would feel much better." Alicia said.

She then punched her in the face. It knocked Stacey over. Alicia was trained with Mark by some WWE superstars. It wasn't easy. One of her favorite trainers was Bob Holly.

"This is for Bob Holly." Alicia said.

She picked up Stacey and was giving her chops on her chest. Bob Holly was backstage just smiling. Kurt Angle knocked out the ref and Stacey got out of the ring. He went to grab Alicia and she gave him the chick kick right in the head. Batista came in and grabbed him. Stacey got back into the ring. Since the ref was knocked out Alicia went out and grabbed a chair. Stacey just looked at her. Alicia got back into the ring.

"Your not going to hit me with that are you?" Stacey asked. Alicia just looked at her and said, "Kiss this bitch!"

Alicia then hit her with the chair. Everyone was surprized. Batista just stared at her. Batista went over and woke up the ref as soon as Alicia threw the chair out of the ring. Alicia went and covered Stacey. 1-2-3. Stacey lost. Alicia was so excited. Batista came in the ring and kissed her. Then they left.

"Oh my...I can't believe you did that." said Batista. "Well stupid bitch deserved it." said Alicia. All the sudden she heard, "Hey Mamacita!"

She turned around and it was Eddie Guerrero.

"Hey what are you doing here?" Alicia asked. "I came to see the show. Also bring a little gift from our champion." said Eddie. Alicia smiled and asked, "Aww! What is it?"

Eddie pulled out a dozen roses. She opened the card.

"Hey baby. Congrats on your match. Love Always Randy." she read. "Aww! That's so sweet." said Batista. "Yeah I know. Ain't he?" said Alicia.

Eddie left soon after. Then all the sudden her phone rang.

"Hey Alicia I'm in town let's go out for a drink." said Ember. "Okay!" said Alicia.

They were going to go to a bar together with out Dave and Randy. They walked in together.

"Hopefully we don't get trashed because I got to tape Smackdown tomorrow." Ember said as they ordered their drinks.

* * *

Hey sorry I haven't had a chapter up in a while my computer is stupid. So I got my story all down and Im pretty much half way into the sequel. It is called Lies, Love, and Lust : Diary of a WWE Diva.Hope you like this story. The next chapter is going to be very very shocking so I hope that you are prepared. 


	12. Nightmare Come True

They began to drink. All the sudden John Cena and Mark Jindrak showed up. They ordered themeselves drinks and bought the girls another.

"So Alicia how is everything on Raw?" asked Cena. "It's just great." said Alicia.

After a while they continued drinking. Alicia and Ember began to feel the alcohol. They decided to go into the back room.

"Hey let's play strip poker." Mark suggested. "Okay!" said Ember.

The girls were very incapable of playing poker after they had a few drinks. They were down to their bras and underwear.

"I got an idea. Why don't we play truth or dare poker from now on?" said John Cena. "How do you play that?" Alicia asked. "Well we play a hand of poker and the winners get to ask the losers truth or dare." Cena said.

They decided to play truth or dare poker. The 1st hand Ember and Alicia won. They asked truth or dare and the boys said dare.

"We dare you both to strip down to your boxers." said Alicia.

The boys did it. The 2nd hand Mark and John won. The girls said dare.

"We dare you each to give us lap dances. Alicia to me and Ember to Mark." said Cena.

So they did. They went and ordered some more drinks. There were two waitresses that brought the drinks in and they didn't leave right away. The 3rd hand they decided to go single instead of teams. Ember won and John lost.

"I dare you to take a shot off of Alicia's stomach." Ember said.

He then went over and took a shot off of Alicia's stomach. The 4th hand Alicia won and Mark lost. She dared Mark to do the same thing to Ember that John did to Alicia. So he went over and did it. While everyone was fooling around they were so drink that they didn't realize that the waitresses were actually Stacey Keibler and Dawn Marie.

"Do you think we should go back and tell Dave and Randy?" Stacey asked Dawn.

They waited to see if anything else happened. By that time Alicia, Ember, and the guys had whip cream and chocolate syrup. Alicia and John were on one side of the room and Ember and Mark were on the other. John unhooked Alicia's bra. They began to kiss. He then picked her up and went into the next room. She began to breathe heavily.

"Are you okay?" John asked. "Yeah. I'm fine. Let's do this." Alicia said.

While Alicia and John were in the next room Ember and Mark jumped right into it. Stacey and Dawn just stood there surprized.

"We better go." said Dawn.

Then they left. Alicia and John were in the room on the pool table. Ember and Mark were in the other room on the poker table. After about an hour and a half Mark went over to knock on the door while Ember was getting up.

"Go away!" yelled Cena. Mark looked at Ember and said, "Wow! He must be really good if they are still going."

About a half an hour later they came out.

"Wow! That was amazing." said Alicia.

She got up to look for her cell phone.

"It says I have 5 new messages and 10 text messages." said Alicia.

She checked her voice mail. There was 3 from Randy, 1 from Dave, and 1 from her mom.

"Wow! I can't believe I forgot about Randy. I got to check my text messages." Alicia said.

5 of them were from Randy, 1 from Dave, 1 from Eric Bischoff, 1 from Bob Holly, 1 from Chris Benoit, and 1 was from Vince McMahon.

"Oh shit! What time is it?" asked Alicia. "It's 3:00." said Mark. "Well I got one thing to ask." said John. "What is that?" asked Ember. "What are Randy and Dave going to say?" asked John. "Oh damn it!" yelled Alicia.

Alicia walked off with her cell phone.

"Hey baby it's me. Sorry I didn't answer my phone ealier but I was out with Ember. I guess I will talk to you later. I love you. Bye." said Alicia to Randy's voice mail. "We are so screwed." said Ember. "Well not really. Only if Dave and Randy found out." said Mark. "No shit sherlock!" yelled Alicia.

Just then Alicia's cell phone rang.

"Hey Alicia!" said Christy. "Hey Christy what's up?" Alicia asked. "Well I just heard Dawn Marie and Stacey Keibler talking to each other about seeing you guys cheat on Randy and Dave." she said. "Wait...did they see anything?" asked Alicia. "Yeah! They were talking about everything." said Christy. "Oh shit! Thanks gotta go." Alicia said hanging up the phone. "We are screwed!" said Alicia.


	13. Mentor's Advice

Alicia walked in on Monday. She looked around. She hadn't heard from Randy since the whole "accident" happened. She was trying to avoid him hoping that Stacey or Dawn didn't say anything.

"Hey!" Batista said as Alicia jumped. "Oh my god! You scared me." Alicia said. "Yeah sorry about that." said Batista. "Have you talked to Randy?" Alicia asked him. "No why?" Batista asked. "Oh I was just wondering." said Alicia. "Well I have a match tonight so you can come with me or just stay here." Batista said. "I am not really feeling good. I think I will just stay here." Alicia said. "Okay bye." said Batista. "Bye!" Alicia replied.

She walked down the hall and ran into Hardcore Holly.

"Hey Alicia how is everything?" he asked. "Hey Bob. Everything's fine." she said lying.

He pulled her into an empty room.

"Come on I was your trainer for the longest time. I know when you are lying." he said. "Well...I cheated on Randy." Alicia whispered. "What?" Bob yelled. "I know it wasn't on purpose. I was drunk." Alicia began.

She told him the whole story.

"So he doesn't know yet?" Bob asked. "No and I don't want to tell him. He will be crushed." Alicia said. "Well you don't want anyone else telling him do you?" Bob asked. "Well no I don't. I wouldn't know what to say to him." Alicia explained. "Yeah well do you love him? Or do you have feelings for John?" Bob asked. "Yeah I love Randy more than anything in the world. Cena is great though." said Alicia.

She began to cry.

"Leasha it's alright." Bob said trying to comfort her. "Not it's not. I cheated on the only guy I was ever really in love with. I betrayed his trust and our love. He's never going to forgive me for that." Alicia yells still crying.

Just then her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Alicia said. "Hey Alicia. It's Cena. I need to talk to you." he said. "No I don't want to talk to you." Alicia said. "No wait! I just wanted to say that he doesn't know about it. The only reason he hasn't called you is because he has to get more minutes on his cell." he explained. "Well that is good I guess." Alicia said. "I just figured that I would tell you. I will let you go. Bye!" said Cena. "Okay bye." Alicia said.

She got off the phone and looked at Bob Holly.

"I just got an idea. Maybe you should go to Smackdown tomorrow and talk to Randy." Bob said. "I can't! It's too early for him to find out before the pay-per-view." replied Alicia.

Bob paused for a moment and looked back at Alicia.

"Which one?" he asked. "Judgement Day. He has to defend the WWE title against Cena." said Alicia. "Well be fair to him. What would you want him to do if he were you?" he asked while walking away.

Alicia sat there and was wondering what Randy would do if he were her. She sat lost in thought for a while. Then she laid down on the bench and fell asleep. After Raw was over Batista was looking all over for her.

"Alicia...Alicia...Alicia!" Batista said trying to wake her after he found her. "Huh?" Alicia said. "Come on time to leave." he said putting her arm round him.

He then picked her up.

"Let's go! It's time to go home and go to bed." Batista said looking at Alicia who was fast asleep in his arms.

He just shook his head and laughed as they left the arena.


	14. The Bombshell

That Sunday Alicia was still worried. She didn't know exactly how to tell Randy. She called Ember on the phone the night before to ask if she was going to tell Batista too. When Alicia arrived at the arena she had felt sick to her stomach.

"Maybe I shouldn't do this." she said to herself.

All the sudden Batista walked over to her.

"Hey what are you doing here?" he asked. "I came to see Randy. I have something I need to tell him." Alicia replied. "Yeah Ember said she needed to talk to me too." said Batista. "Well I need to go talk to Randy. Talk to you later." said Alicia.

She slowly walked up to Randy's lockeroom. Right before she could knock on the door he opened it.

"Alicia! Oh my god baby what are you doing here?" asked Randy. "Ahh...well I just wanted to see you and watch your match." said Alicia. "You don't look so sure about that." said Randy. "Ah yeah can we talk?" Alicia asked. "Yeah I got a message that Teddy Long wanted to see me. Go sit on the couch and I will be right back." he said. "Okay." Alicia said.

He walked out of the room and down the hall to Teddy Long's office. He walked in.

"Teddy?" Randy asked.

The door closed and standing there was Stacey and Dawn Marie.

"I thought I was going to see Teddy." Randy said. "Well no we really need to talk to you. It's about Alicia." said Stacey. "What about Alicia?" Randy asked. "Well this isn't going to be easy to hear but she cheated on you with John Cena." said Dawn. Randy looked at them with doubt and said, "She would never do that. "She did. We saw it. Ember cheated on Batista as well. Why do you think they are both here. Alicia is here to tell you what she did and Ember called Dave and told him to come so she can tell him." said Stacey. "Don't fucking lie to me!" Randy yelled. "I'm sorry Randy but it's true." said Dawn.

Randy picked up the lamp off of Teddy's desk and threw it at the wall.

"Why the hell did she do this to me? I gave her everything." yelled Randy. "I'm really sorry." said Dawn Marie. "Why the hell did you tell me? Why didn't you let her tell me?" he yelled. "Well we didn't want you to flip out." said Stacey. "Well I hope you girls know that when Alicia and Ember find out that you were the ones that told Dave and I they are going to kick your asses." he said. "I never thought of that." said Stacey. "Well Alicia and Ember were trained hard. Stacey you remember how bad those chair shots hurt. This will be 10 times worse." said Randy. "Oh shit I forgot." said Stacey.

All the sudden Teddy Long walks in.

"What's going on here?" Teddy demanded. "Nothing! Everything is fine!" said Randy.

Randy walked out the door.

"Why the hell did she fucking do this?" Randy said to himself. Batista walked down the hall and looked at Randy and said, "I see you found out. Stacey and Dawn told me too." "Yeah so did you talk to Ember?" Randy asked. "Yeah she's really depressed. She feels so bad." said Dave. "Are you going to forgive her?" Randy asked. "I don't know. I do care about her. But man you and Alicia. You guys were getting really serious." said Batista. "Yeah I even told my parents that I was going to spend the rest of my life with her. We were even going shopping for a ring this weekend." cried Randy. "Who you and Alicia?" asked Dave. "No my mom and I." said Randy.

Then he left to walk back to his lockeroom.


	15. The Accident

He walked down the hall and he was right in front of the door.

"Should I go in?" he asked himself.

He decided to go inside. He wiped the tears from his eyes as he opened the door.

"Hey your back." Alicia said. "Yeah." said Randy. "What's wrong?" Alicia asked. "Nothing." replied Randy. "Randy Keith Orton I know you better than that." said Alicia.

Tears started to fall from Randy's eyes.

"How could you? I loved you! Why would you do this to me?" he cried. "How did you find out?" Alicia asked quietly. "Stacey and Dawn Marie told me. What did I do wrong?" Randy asked. "You didn't do anything wrong. It was an accident. It just happened. We were drinking." Alicia cried. "We have been going out over a month! You told me that you loved me before we were even dating! Hell you wouldn't even make love to because you wanted to wait until we got married." yelled Randy. "What? This is all about sex?" asked Alicia. "It's not sex. It's making love. I love you with everything I am. I wanted to show my love for you by making love to you. What you had with John was just sex. Well I am hoping it was. This is crazy!" Randy yelled.

He turned away from her.

"Randy I'm sorry. Yes what I had with him was just sex. I don't want anything more but to make love to you. You mean everything to me." cried Alicia.

Alicia covered her face. Randy then turned back around.

"I mean everything to you? Well how the hell do you cheat on someone who loves you more than anything? Please fucking tell me!" Randy exclaimed.

Alicia stood up and tried to walk over to him. He backed away.

"I don't want anything to do with you right now." he said as he walked toward the door. "Randy! Wait!" Alicia cried.

He turned back around.

"Oh yea by the way I was going to get you a ring this weekend." he said.

He walked out the door. Alicia fell to the floor crying. She found a knife on the floor beside her. Whenever she was stressed she used to cut herself. She grabbed the knife and made a cut. She watched the blood flow. She sat there for 20 minutes drifting in and out of conciousness. Someone knocked on the door. She didn't answer it. The door opened and Batista came in.

"What the hell are you doing?" he yelled.

He grabbed a towel.

"Let's get you to the doctor." he said. "No! Get the hell away from me!" Alicia yelled.

She ran out the door. She ran into Eric Bischoff in the hall.

"Alicia I need to tell you something. Randy was in a car accident." he explained. "What?" Alicia asked. "He was driving away from the arena and he was hit by a pickup truck. He is pretty banged up. He has a broken leg, cracked ribs, and bruises all over. He lost alot of blood." Eric explained. "Oh my god! It's all my fault!" Alicia screamed. "No it's not. It was an accident." Eric exclaimed. "No you don't understand." yelled Alicia.

She went and got into her car and drove to the hospital.

"May I see Randy Orton?" Alicia asked the person at the desk. "Ah...No there's no Randy Orton here." she replied. "Please I'm his girlfriend. I need to see him." Alicia cried. "Okay make it quick." said the nurse.

Alicia walked into the room. Randy was laying there. She couldn't even tell it was him. She went over and grabbed his hand.

"Baby I'm sorry. I love you so much." Alicia cried.

One of her tears fell on his hand. The nurse came in.

"How is he?" Alicia asked. "Well he should be okay. It will take a while to recover. I don't think he will be back to wrestling anytime soon." the nurse said.

The nurse then left. The EMT came into the room.

"Excuse me. Are you Alicia?" he asked her. "Yes can I help you?" she asked. "When we found Randy this was lying on the seat. I figured he was going to give it to you." he said. "Thanks!" Alicia replied.

He handed her the letter as he was leaving. She looked at it and opened it.

"Alicia, I'm sorry for everything. I didn't mean to flip out. You were the first girl i ever loved. I even was going to ask you to marry me. Maybe if everything is okay someday I can give this to you. I don't know if I could ever forgive you. You have to think of how I feel. I can only imagine what you are feeling. I gave you my heart. I opened up to you. I told you things that nobody else knows. I don't understand what I did to deserve this. I could have been everything you ever needed. I could have given you a family. I don't think I will ever love anyone the way I loved you. Always, Randy" "That's it. I am taking time off too. I need to be here for Randy." she said to herself. "Alicia?" she heard Randy say.

She looked over at him and he was sleeping.

"I wonder what he is dreaming about?" she asked herself. "I love you Randy." Alicia said while getting up and leaving the room. Randy opens his eyes right after she leaves and says, "I love you too Alicia."

* * *

That was my last chapter. I hope y'all liked it. I should be typing up the sequel really soon. I just wanted to explain a comment I got on my last chapter. In the last chapter it says Randy was talking to Batista and that he was going that weekend to buy a ring. Batista asked if Alicia and Randy were going to go. Randy said no his mom and him were going. It went that Randy was taking his mom with him to go find an engagment ring for Alicia. But now since Alicia cheated on him and hes injured what is going to happen? Are they going to get back together? Is he ever going to forgive her? What will happen to Stacey and Dawn as a result of this? What is going to happen between Ember and Dave? Well stay tuned for my sequel to Kiss Away Tears...Lies, Love, and Lust: Diary of a WWE Diva.  



End file.
